Thirty Days
by koishii-glory
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are always fighting, and never stop to see things from the others point of view. What would happen if their lives were reversed? Could the pair finally get along?
1. chapter one

Hello! Please review! Disclaimer- I don't own them. 

Summary- Inuyasha is always complaining that Kagome is weak, and is always having to save her. Kagome complains that he is a jerk, and needs her to detect jewel shards. What if their roles were reversed?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

Prologue- The Wish

Inuyasha and the rest of his team were exhausted. They had been traveling non-stop since earlier that morning. It had been a day that  no one had much to say, and everyone was caught up with there own thoughts.  The group silently came upon a good place to sleep, and quietly set up camp. They ate in solace, and then went off to bed. Kagome absently patted the place where Shippou should be. The toddler like fox had stayed in Kaede's village. 

At midnight, when everyone was sleeping, a cat demon crept through the forest. Kagome's senses aroused her from her sleep, and she called out that there was a demon with jewel shards coming their way. All of her companions instantly woke up, and ran to meet the demon. 

Kagome led the tired group to a dense patch of foliage. Even with the moon giving them light, it was still difficult to see. They could barely see the outline of an enormous cat like creature. The cat raced around the team, until it had made a complete circle, and it continued to race around them. All of the humans got dizzy trying to keep up with where the cat demon was going. Inuyasha knew that the cat was trying to confuse them, so that when it finally did decided to strike at its "prey" that they would have enough time to strike back, but Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He closed his eyes, and let his ears follow the youkai; he could sense that it was slowing down and would attack soon. 

The feline was circling, and then abruptly changed course, and faced the group. It didn't give them time to react, and immediately struck a deadly paw at Sango. She deflected the attack by holding her boomerang in front of her, and then started to swing the large weapon at the demon.  Miroku pulled off his prayer beads, and let his wind tunnel loose, but the cat used his strong tail to make the monk collide with ground. He was knocked unconscious instantly, and Kagome ran over to him. She dragged him away from the fight, and sat his head in her lap. Kagome wished she could help, but her bow and arrow were conveniently left at the campsite. 

 Sango was still shooting her boomerang, but it missed the youkai, and the cat took the chance to use his tail, and knock the exterminator to the ground. Inuyasha stepped into the fight as the others left it. He unsheathed his sword, but he didn't know where to hit the other demon, because of the darkness. The hanyou struck blindly at the youkai , and fortunately hit him in the right places. The cat demon took its attention from Sango to the dog demon, and used his claws to fight back. 

Kagome again dragged another person to the safe location she had found. She asked Sango if she was all right, and luckily the demon exterminator just had the wind knocked out of her, and a few sore spots. Sango wanted to get back in the fight, but Kagome forbade it, so they watched the two demons fight in the dim light. 

"Where are the shards located, Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed out. Kagome was so tired that she couldn't get the exact location of the shards, from the sidelines. She crept up closer to the battle, till she was only a few feet away. 

"There! There's one in each of his paws!" The feline become distracted at the sound of her voice, and again changed direction, this time towards the young miko. Kagome screamed and ran, but the youkai followed.  Inuyasha cursed under his breath, and chased the two. Sango tried to get up, but was too weak to do so.

The half-demon was right behind the cat youkai and took the opportunity to cut his tail off with the Tetsusiaga. The cat howled in pain, but Inuyasha kept attacking, and finally cut off both of his paws. The cat was struggling to stay alive, but Inuyasha took no mercy on his fellow demon, and cut his head off, and then the miko collected the shards.

The boy re-sheathed his sword, but abruptly collapsed from wounds and exhaustion. Kagome went over to him, and tried to help him up, but the hanyou pushed away. Kagome watched him stagger back to camp, and she felt hurt and confused. She shrugged it off, and  went to help the others. 

The next day tension hung in the air like a thick fog. After hours of the cold-shoulder from the dog demon, Kagome grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him off into the woods. "What do you want woman?" He barked. 

"I need to talk to you alone. NOW!" The mad demon looked down at the upset girl, and allowed himself to be dragged off, not wanting to get sat. She pulled off into an unknown destination. When the two hadn't come back after ten minutes, the rest of the group searched for them. They heard angry voices, and saw the two arguing, and heard bits of the conversation. After they listened for a second or two,and they got tired of listening and went back to where they had come. 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know what Inuyasha? You just don't understand how hard I work for you! I'm doing all of this for YOU!

"Well, you just don't get how hard it is for me! I'm always having to save you, AND kill a demon at the same time!"

"You know what? I wish you knew what it was like for me!" The two yelled at the same time. At that moment a fierce wind picked up, and Kagome was being pulled in the direction of the wind. Inuyasha grabbed her, and held her close, all thoughts of the argument forgotten. The couple were pulled into the air by the wind, and carried to a secluded clearing. 

"Hello, Fine day. Too fine a day to waste it fighting." A little man with graying hair and merry green eyes appeared. His outfit was a pink tunic, and there were bells sewn all over the ensemble. At his appearance, the wind died down to a gentle breeze.

Inuyasha smirked at the old man. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked, before bursting out into laughter.

Kagome would have sat him, but she was currently in his arms, and of course would have gone down with him. Instead, she settled for hitting him on the head. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude! We've really got to work on your people skills!"

"What's that supposed to mean, wench? My people skills are just fine!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Oh Yeah?" He asked angrily. He growled and showed his killer fangs. 

Kagome got scared and yelled, "SIT!" The two fell into the dirt, and continued to argue.   
  


 The strange man sighed, and became rather annoyed. He saw that these two were in dire need of help, and he was just the person to help, and so finally he cut in, before Kagome could throw another sit into the fight. "I'm Jagan, and I just happened to over hear your conversation, and thought I help you with your situation." 

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha snapped, still thoroughly pissed off. 

Jagan ignored the hanyou, and finished his statement. "I will grant the wish you made. For one month, the two of you will literally switch lives. You won't remember your old life, until the thirty- first day. One that day it will be as if the past month had never happened, but the two of you will remember."

Now both the young priestess and the half-demon thought the old man was insane, but both were to shocked to say anything, as the old man started saying words that were foreign to their ears. Then the fierce wind started again, and Inuyasha held onto the miko, until a strange blackness befell the both of them…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DAY: one

Inuyasha woke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring out a song that he hated. He searched for the snooze button, and pressed it hard. The boy was about to roll over and sleep for another hour, but he heard a loud voice booming his name. He shakily fell out of bed, and his skull collided with the hard wood floor. He growled in pain, and rubbed his aching head. "Hurry Up! You're going to be late for school! Do you want to get ANOTHER detention?" His mother yelled. He wished she wouldn't yell that way it hurt his ears. 

Inuyasha scurried to the bathroom and did his morning ritual, take a shower, brush his teeth, and try to find his school uniform, which for some reason always seemed to vanish in the mornings…He dashed down the stairs, and quickly ate his breakfast. Inuyasha was about to run out the door when, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The silver-haired boy turned around, to see his mother holding his book bag. He sheepishly took it from her hands, while she fixed his tie that he had left untied, once finished she admired her handsome boy in his red blazer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang, just as Inuyasha sat in his chair. He let out a sigh of relief, and faced the front to listen to the teacher drone on about the Feudal Era, as if he didn't get a "hands-on" learning experience every time he got the chance. He ignored the teacher's ramblings and dozed off until the bell rang.

~~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was about to walk home, but his friends came around to see him, before he could leave. "Hey, Inu! I'm glad you got over bronchitis so quickly. It has got to suck, getting twice in the same year." One of his friends, Ashitaka said. Inuyasha growled inwardly, Grandpa!

"Yeah, it's medical miracle." He muttered sarcastically. None of his friends seemed to catch his sarcasm, and continued to praise his fast recovery, and proceed to fill him in on all the things that had happened, while he was away. All of the chatter stopped, when someone wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

"Hey, Inu. Glad to know you're okay. How about you and me go see a movie later?" Kashino Rea whispered in his dog-like ear. 

"Uh...that'd be nice, but I have something to do this weekend, so maybe some other time?" He stuttered. He liked Rea, but he wished she'd just leave him alone. He wasn't interested in her, or at least not in that way. Inuyasha hated lying to her, but he did have something to do, only trying to tell Rea that he was traveling back in time, probably wouldn't go over well.

"Well if you ever get some free time, call me." With that she sauntered away, over to that Hobo guy. The moment she was out of hearing distance, all of his friends attacked him at once.

"Why did you do that? She's the prettiest girl in school."

"Are you sick or something?"

"Go after her."

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, because of all the shouting. "I have something to do this weekend!" He snapped. His friends stopped talking, and processed his last statement, then all at once yelled, "So?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha closed the front door, and closed his golden eyes. He could still hear his friend's faint voices, arguing, as they left his house. Finally, he could have some peace. "Bad day at school, sonny?" His grandpa asked as he came down the stairs.

"The usual, Grandpa." His grandfather nodded then patted him on the head.

"It'll be alright, sonny-boy! Are you almost ready to go to the other side?"

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha threw his backpack over the edge of the well, and then climbed over himself. A beautiful girl, sitting on the well's edge, greeted him. Her arms were crossed, and her face was set in a scowl. "Where have you been? I thought you were coming back, yesterday. We could have been looking for jewel shards!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I had a test to take! Excuse me, next time I'll just let the teacher give me an F!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that was the end of the first chapter! Please review, and tell my your thoughts. If you're wondering Inuyasha is in his usual form, but no body in modern times cares, b/c of the spell Jagan put on them. Don't think this will be thirty chapters, but don't think it won't. I'm not sure myself. I'm just going to go with the flow. So if you have any ideas for a chapter, then please tell them to me.


	2. chapter two

**Hello! Please review! **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takanashi **®  **(I think that's how you spell the last name.) **

**Summary- Inuyasha is always complaining that Kagome is weak, and is always having to save her. Kagome complains that he is a jerk, and needs her to detect jewel shards. What if their roles were reversed?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* **I thought long about this, and I have decided that for them to truly switch lives, they must switch everything. Meaning poor Kagome will be "sitting" a lot more than usual, if you get my drift. I feel kind of bad doing that to her, but it makes the story interesting, and isn't that all that really matters? I just hope Inu doesn't wreak havoc with his newfound freedom! **

Chapter Two DAY: one- later that evening 

**The group sat in complete silence. Everyone held his or her breath. Inuyasha and Kagome had been getting along so well. Everyone was eating the soup she prepared. Kagome had just gotten her bowl, and was standing in front of Inuyasha and of course his mouth had to get in the way.**

***Flashback***

**"Would you just _sit _down already?" Before he had time to think of what he'd just said, Kagome fell, but lucky for her, the bowl of soup broke her fall.  The girl's tar colored bangs shadowed her face as she got up. Liquid streamed down her face, and lucky for Inuyasha the soup was already _very cool_. Inuyasha's belly escaped his lips, but he soon stopped dead. "Uhh…S-sorry?" He managed to say at the sight of her angry face. **

Kagome lashed out, faster than lightening, and grabbed his shirt. She narrowed her eyes at him, and yelled, "Inuyasha! First you're late getting here, and now this! Where will it end?" 

**"Hey, I told you I had a test to take! I can't be here all the time. " And thus another fight was born. Everyone else's sweat dropped. **

**~*~**

****

**The moon was hidden that night, and Kagome struggled to see if everyone was okay, from her perch above them. It was her job to watch over her group, while they slumbered. After hours of sensing no demons, finally she decided to turn in. Kagome hopped down from the tree branch, and lay on the mat she occupied with Shippou. She lay down beside him, and the little boy immediately snuggled up to the warmth. Kagome closed her eyes, and wandered into sleep.**

**Inuyasha's eyes were shut, but he could still hear Kagome jumping down from her tree, and he could smell her cherry blossom like scent wafting up to his nose. Wait! He could _…smell her scent?!_**

****

*Remember he doesn't know he's a demon!!! Like Kag didn't know she was a reincarnation / miko!!! And neither of the two remembers anything past DAY :one, and they'll discover that soon…*

**The boy jumped up from his sleeping bag, and ran over to Kagome. He looked down at the sleeping girl, and couldn't help but admire her beauty, if only for a moment. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. He breathed in deep, and inhaled. Sure enough, he could smell her. Something told him that wasn't strong perfume, but Her!!! What was going on?**

***************************

**Kagome woke up to the feeling of an intense gaze penetrating on her. She opened her eyes, and saw yellow bewildered eyes, filled with confusion. She instinctly wanted to help him, so she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her touch, and she tried to calm him down with soothing noises that she usually said to Shippou. **

**She couldn't believe that he allowed her to touch him. And, she knew that something was seriously up with the boy from the future. She'd never seen him looked so lost before. All she wanted to do was help him. **

**"I can smell you." He whispered in a confused tone. What! Did she stink or something. She put her nose up to her shoulder, but she smelled fine. "Not like that. YOU, your scent that identifies you. That smell that tells who you are."**

**"Are you feeling alright Inuyasha?" She put a hand up to his forehead. He ignored the feeling he got when she touched him, and swatted her hand away. **

**"I'm fine." He growled. "I need some answers. Maybe Kaede could help."**

**"Well, let's get going. If we go now, we'll be back by sunrise."**

**"What about the others? We'll leave them a note."**

**~~**~**

**Uhh, I'm going to stop there. It's ten thirty and I'm kind of tired of writing for the night. I'll update tomorrow, probably. If you have any ideas for a chapter just tell me. If anything in this chapter contradicts the last, well excuse it. Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any.  **

**If you have any questions about the Inuyasha realizing he can "smell" people, just tell me, and I'll explain it to you. **


	3. chapter three

Hey! I'm back! I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews!!!!!!!!! It means a lot to me! I've decided that since I don't really have time today, I won't be doing personal reviews. I have homework and I only have a limited time to write! THANKS AGAIN!  
  
PS- Thanks to my beta reader for doing all that stinky editing!  
  
To Mattie lover- I will answer your question in this chapter.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Day two: Awakening  
  
It was still dark, and Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling on foot. They had only been away from camp for about thirty minutes, and they were already tired. They sat side by side on the ground, and Inuyasha noticed some strange happenings.  
  
He could hear all sorts of sounds that were close and far away. He could smell everything around him. The scent of the trees was strong, and the sounds of the crickets were so loud that he almost wanted to cover his ears. Inuyasha could see an animal creeping through the forest at least a few feet away. How were his so acute, when just this morning, everything he had heard or seen or smelled all seemed to be muddled? Why all of sudden this burst of sensitivity to everything around him? Why did he feel like he was awakening from a long sleep, and finally his body was starting to work again? And why did he have the urge to run as fast as he could through the forest?  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Inuyasha could just barely hear her soft voice in his ears. So caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't hear her. His ears swiveled toward her, but his eyes remained forward. Kagome looked at him strangely for a second, and then repeated herself. " I said, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Oh fine lets go." He said as he squatted on his knees, and looked like he was waiting for something. Kagome just stared at her insane shard detector. Was this a future thing, or had he been in the sun too long? After a few moments, Inuyasha lost his patience, "What are you waiting on? Get on my back, so we can go."  
  
"Why?" She said, truly bewildered. "You can't possibly be thinking of carrying me, on foot, all the way back to the village. It's almost ten miles!" He has lost it.  
  
"Just do it." He growled. And Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, and climbed on to his back. Her hands went loosely around his neck, and she noticed that his tie was a lose, so she tied it, and he stood there patiently. For a second the awkwardness of the situation kicked in, and Inuyasha was unable to move, because all he could think off was the closeness of Kagome's body to his. He blushed slightly, but quickly recovered.  
  
It occurred to him that he had no idea why he had insisted on carrying her. She was right after all, ten miles was well ten miles. Then, something inside told him to run, and that he did. He ran so fast that he even surprised himself. The scenery could barely be seen, from where Kagome sat, and his speed so tremendous that all the human eye would only see a streak of silver go past them.  
  
Inuyasha didn't stop running, until he was on Kaede's doorstep. It was still to early in the morning for the two to bother Kaede with their questions, but not to early for Kagome to give Inuyasha the third degree.  
  
"How did you do that? One minute we were standing there, and the next we are here! Since when can you run like that?"  
  
/////////////////////  
  
The light from the clay pot made the dark room glow. Jagan could see everything going on inside the world of Kagome and Inuyasha. He had seen the moment Inuyasha woke up, up until now. What great fun this was turning out to be.  
  
Jagan smiled as he saw the look of untainted bewilderment on the hanyou's face. He had just smelled his first scent, which was by no accident, Kagome. The powerful sorcerer knew that putting this little spell on the couple would prove to be quite entertaining. He had been so bored in the last couple of centuries. Working for ungrateful kings was starting to get old, but now he had found his new calling.  
  
When he had seen the two bickering two days before, he knew that they would prove to be great fun. He had positively turned blue with laughter, when he had seen sweet Kagome drenched in soup. And, know that he had given Inuyasha his powers back; the fun was only going to increase.  
  
//////////////////////////// ________________________________________________  
  
The room was silent. No one said a word. The only sounds that could be heard were the comings and goings of the village people. The men were hurrying to the fields, children were playing their games, and women were doing what needed to be done. The sun had risen hours ago, and everyone was starting his or her routine. This was all outside Kaede's hut; in there it was completely still.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Inuyasha asked as he had been waiting for the old woman's analyze. He had told her everything about the last couple of hours, and she hadn't said anything.  
  
"It seems to me that you are coming into your demonic powers. I don't know why they would chose to come know, but there must be a reason. Perhaps it is just time for you to have them. I suspect that over the next few weeks that your body may do some rather strange things, so for the most part just go about your regular routine." Both the miko and the half- demon thought that to make sense.  
  
"Well, I guess you won't be totally useless in a fight now!" Kagome said, laughing as she did.  
  
"Wha-? Hey!" And thus started their usual war of words. Kaede laughed the awkward couple's banter.  
  
Kagome was about to say something in response to Inuyasha's comment, but stopped dead when she sensed something. It was a demon, a very powerful one. Coming towards them. She shot up from her place beside the hanyou, and ran out of the door. The healer and the hanyou exchanged confused looks, until a scent wafted up into Inuyasha's nose. It smelled somewhat like his own scent, only more powerful, and much colder. He shuddered from both the smell and the anger of why Kagome had been in such a hurry. The smell belonged to man that was Kagome's first love and he was also the man that he was supposedly reincarnated from, Sesshomaru.  
  
//////////////////////////////////// Well, I hope that clears up any questions about the inu smell thing. If it doesn't then say so in your review. Until next time. See ya. 


End file.
